


Needy Boy

by thewritersunderground



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Sweet Pea x Reader - Freeform, sweet pea reader - Freeform, sweet pea x y/n - Freeform, sweet pea x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersunderground/pseuds/thewritersunderground
Summary: Sweet Pea and Y/N have been dating for a while and he is one needy boy.Originally posted to Xserpentlife on Tumblr, edited to here
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale) & Reader, Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Needy Boy

You were always told Sweet Pea was this big bad serpent but that was far from the way things actually were. Sweet Pea would never let you go… ever. He was constantly hugging and grabbing you, really anything to get your attention. During English, he was forced to sit three seats to your right, and he acted as if it was the end of the world for him. After English, you guys went to the rec room because you guys had a free period. You were sitting on the couch when fangs came up, and sat between you guys. 

"What's up Fangs?"

“nothing much Y/N, but I do have a question for you guys” 

“what’s up?” said, sweets. 

“Can you guys come to the play tonight, I really want you guys there, and it’ll be super cool to watch I promise”

“I don’t know fangs me and Y/N had pla...” I cut Pea off "Of course we will come" I punched pea in the shoulder as Fangs got up and left.

“what was that for” 

“you need to be nice to him he wants you to support him. The least you can do is go to the play pea” he looked at me with those puppy dog eyes 

“I know, I know but I hate plays, and you promised we would cuddle tonight” 

“Pea we can cuddle any day we are going to that play” 

“fineee but I’m not gonna like it” before you could respond the bell rang, and you had to head to your next class. Pea kissed you on the cheek and you parted ways. 

After class, you rode your bikes to Pops to grab a bite to eat. It was only around 2 and the play wasn’t till 7. You walked into Pops and went to sit in a booth. Pea sat down, and you went to sit on the other side but Pea wasn't having it. He pulled you down so you were sitting on the same side as him and leaning into him. “AHH PEAA. Why you gotta be so damn needy” and then he kissed your lips “I’m only needy for you baby” 

“You're such a dork” he held your cheek and goes “yeah but I’m your dork” pop came over and you ordered, after that you headed back to the trailer. 

“Pea you wanna watch a movie?”

“sure babe put on whatever you want” you turned on Monsters Inc. He walked back in “oh and you’re calling me the dork” we started watching the movie and you drifted off to sleep. You woke up with Pea laying on top of you. You looked at the clock above the stove and saw It said 6:30. You shook Pea “PEA. PEA WAKE UP” groggily he responded “what” and you grabbed him tighter “Pea we gotta get up we’re gonna be late” 

“nooooooo” 

“Pea I swear to god, get off of me I can’t get up!” 

“I mean I’m okay with that, we’ll just stay here and cuddle” 

“pea I will sleep on the couch tonight if you don’t get up right now. I need to get dressed come on, I’ll go by myself if you won’t get up” 

“But baby I don’t want you to leave me” 

“Then Go with me?”

“Fine Y/N on one condition” 

“What’s the condition?” 

“I’ll go As long as you hold my hand.” 

“That’s it, Pea, yes I will hold your hand now let’s go” 

“eh wait, you have to hold it the entire time”

“I will I promise. Now get your ass off of me” “fine. I’m up, I’m up”

I pecked him on the lips said thank you and ran to the bedroom to get dressed” you couldn’t find your flannel anywhere and you were starting to go crazy cause you didn’t wanna miss Fangs' performance “PEAAAA DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY FLANNEL IS?” 

“babe you put it in the washer last night, and we didn’t flip the laundry just wear mine” 

“your flannel is gonna be huge” 

“so what? you’ll look cute now come on miss, 'I don’t wanna be late', we gotta go”. 

you walked out of the bedroom grabbing the keys to your bike off the counter, he stood there with his arm across the open door not letting you walk out “what are you doing Pea? We need to leave” 

“We are taking the truck”

“But I wanna take the bike, why are we talking the truck?”

“because Y/N you promised to hold my hand the entire time, that includes driving” 

“you are a literal child, but fine we can take the truck” You walked out the door under his arm and saw him jump a little in the excitement that he won the little argument

Pea wasn’t kidding when he said he was gonna hold your hand the entire time. You were only about 2 mins late and Toni saved you both a seat. It was halfway through the play and Pea still wouldn’t let your hand go. Intermission came and Toni asked if you had to go to the bathroom. You said yes, trying to get up, thinking he would let your hand go. But he wouldn't and he pulled as you stood up.

Toni looked at him, then at you... “You gonna let go of Y/n's hand…?”

“uh no Toni she promised me that she would hold my hand the entire time if we came...sooo” 

“wowwww pea Y/N wasn’t kidding when she said you were needy”

You slapped Toni, Pea wasn’t supposed to know about that. Pea looked at you, and then back at Toni a small frown beginning to form. You leaned against him and whispered into his ear “You know needy is a good thing sometimes, and you let your hand brush against his thigh. He then let go of your hand to take his jacket off so he could cover his pants. see pea I always win” 

He pulled you close before you could walk away and said “Oh baby you haven’t seen needy yet, just wait till we get home” and with a slight wink he let you go.


End file.
